independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Breitbart
' Andrew J. Breitbart' (born February 1, 1969) is one of the most sensible men alive. He is known for being very intelligent and always keeping things in perspective. Everytime he decides to write an article about some liberal hollywood conspiracy he hits an out of the park homerun, literally. Personal life He is a Jew, and he has no chutzpah about it. He was a secular liberal until he one day saw the light and became a Reagan conservative, AKA a true free thinker. He then went to work for Matt Drudge. His life is great. Contributor He contributes to many prestigious newspapers, magezines and websites which reflect a variety of viewpoints, such as Drudge Report, NRO and Washington Times. He is an even more better columnist then Ann "MILF" Landers. He needs to win a Pulitzer.Prize.NOW. In fact lets give him a doctor nickname because when someone is as smart and educated as he is they need to be called Dr. Breitbart, Attorney at Law. Politics Breitbart fights the battles that MATTER. This guy knows that that we always have to watch out for the PC police and beware that they will try to make us be PC and appease the liberals who are always complaining. He also knows that the liberals are out to get us and trying to do mean stuff to us like call us names behind are backs, and thats wrong and we need to stop them. There is no margin for error when it comes to fighting the liberals and we must make sure anyone who literally burns the American flag by making a movie we dont like needs to be protested against. No more! We need to blow the liberal establishment to smithereens. Lets inforce that only an American born MAN can be President, therefore you know who cant? Barack. Man am I steamed that a Kenyan is in office but we've got Obamas number and it says where birth certificet whe, so lets get the guy out and get someone with integrity like Breitbart himself, or maybe Karl Rove. Stop electing these Africans or gays like Barney Frank. And I am NOT racist. I have pleny of Black people that Ive met and I have no problem with a Black man being in power for example Nelson Mandela. Just be in power in youre own country is all. Anyway lets get some patirots in the White House instead of this guy Barack Hussein Obama who might as well be named Richard Milhouse Nixon considering all the crimes hes doing. The unemployment rate is so high under him that we will soon all be living in hoovervilles. Oh and his wife is just as bad, shes an utter racist and thinks shes better then us because of the color of her skin, her $600 shoes and her elitist arugala garden. Bottom line is that Obama by trying to give us health care is "dissing" us (thats how they talk). And what will this diss cost you the taxpayer? Trillions of dollars, and youre life. Website How is his website so good. Its the reason we discovered James O'Keefe, the most coolest guy alive who fooled ACORN and made them look foolish with his pimp costume and wig. Um, sorry ACORN that guys not actually a pimp but thanks for admitting to murder you old crusty hag! LOL. It reminds me of when Washington sailed down the Potomac luring the redcoats to there deaths. They never saw it coming. And libs shouldnt make a big deal that Okeefe gets paid lump sums like a hundred grand. Patroits deserve a lot of money it does NOT mean that hes getting paid to commit crimes and you cant blame Breitbart for it. How about instead you blame ACORN for what there employees do, which is a crime. What a bunch of snakes. Hollywood Lets stop all these propaganda shows like Sesame Street with Ernie and Bert. Hi Bert, my name is SAM and unlike you I am STRAIGHT so get youre gay a@@ off my kids TV. THIS. And you just know that Hollywood wants to bring back a great show like Airwolf, cast lefties in all the rolls and turn it into a show about ARE military is the bad guy. Just the hypothetical makes me outraged. STOP catering to the left side. Show Mel Gibson movies more often like The Passion of the Christ, which are actual good movies. If you want to appease the left side show Bob Roberts, which was a horrible movie just like all leftist movies. Lets stop making movies that blame America first and lets start making movies that focus on American values like love, joy, Christmas sweaters, Jesus, and how where always right. Whats funny is you know if are protests work and these libs stop having there pretentious indie arthouse propaganda movies made there going to get all bitchy and scratching each other like a bunch of complaining girls. What loosers. Anyway lets stop letting liberals try to dictate what we do, instead lets do real American stuff like lift weights at the gym, bowling, muddin, hunting, monster trucks, NASCAR, frat boy pranks, and country music. I am a MAN.